fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Christmas 2
On The Second Day of Christmas is the second 2017 Christmas special of Council Of Creators. It was written by KoopaGalaxain and immediately follows the first Christmas special episode, taking place on Boxing Day. ---- "Wh... where am I? Am...I dead? no... no, I must be alive... I can see... nothing. No light, only darkness and motion... Where am I going?" A vision of planets being destroyed by another planet ricocheting off them appeared in the entity's field of view. Then, it witnessed another vision, of soldiers from across time rallying in support towards their leader, who was exclaiming about things too muffled for the entity to hear properly. Again and again, the visions came, constantly and without any pause. A strange being who led an army of forgotten monsters, a heart-like monstrosity, a crustacean overlord who forced a whole planet to live under his control, a creature revived with extensive cybernetics, a mutant train, a brave bartender, and finally, a team of heroes on many adventures, often encountering the beings the entity had seen in the visions that came before, all crossed his field of view, drifting forth like spectres in the night sky. "Light...? I must...find out where it leads... A strange sound followed the growing luminosity, and in an instant, the mysterious entity was consumed by it, and disappeared before its true form could be seen... ------------------------------------------- COUNCIL OF CREATORS 2017 Christmas Special 2: On The Second Day of Christmas ------------------------------------------- DECEMBER 26, 2018: 05:30 AM LOCATION: The Bar, Universe 1 To say that 2018's Christmas had been eventful was a great understatement. A world already traumatised by enslavement, a pandemic and a gigantic space sword cleaving straight through the planet and somehow surviving faced the very stars above it turning against its citizens less than 12 hours ago. To the Creators, yesterday might as well have never happened, or at least that was what they were trying to reason. On MechaKingGhidorah789's suggestion, the team had decided that Christmas this year would take place a day late, with Boxing Day, the traditional 'Second Day of Christmas', being substituted for Christmas Day. The Creators were happy, not only because they had survived, or thanks to the festive atmosphere growing inside the bar, but also that this meant the Christmas holidays would be extended by an extra day as well. Now, early on Boxing Day morning, everyone was sound asleep, their minds sent off to the realm of dreams and fantasy. Koopa in particular, was dreaming that he and the other Creators had trounced everything they had faced over the year thus far in one single battle. There he stood, side by side with the others and Hokuto Black King, standing triumphantly atop the remains of Lucifer and his subordinates, a destroyed spaceship of the Galactic Union, Organon, Keratos and even Aetherium, who had been reduced to the size of a two-handed sword, and was being gripped indignantly by Hokuto Black King. For now, the sleeping Creator revelled in the dream, his unconscious mind looking forward to where it would go next... SLAM! Driven from his rest into a peculiar state of terrified alertness, Koopa was suddenly woken by a terrific noise coming from outside the window in his room. Throwing the curtains aside, his eyes weary and bloodshot, he was met with the lurid orange outer fabric of a down jacket. Someone outside had fallen against the window, cracking it near its bottom right-hand corner. As the person got back up and continued their sprint down the street, Koopa noticed that about 15 other people were running with equal vigour. One of them, a mother dragging along her two cranky and tired children, almost fell over backwards after slipping on some black ice on the pavement, but gave no mind to her offspring and kept running, leaving the two to try and hurry after her as best as they could. Cdr, who had also been woken up by the commotion, had wandered into Koopa's room, having seen the chaos outside for himself. "My goodness, what on Earth has got into them? Surely there isn't another incident happening...?" "Your guess is as good as mine." Koopa replied sluggishly, as he exited the room with Cdr close behind, bound for the kitchen. "They didn't seem to be in any sort of panic, but they were running as if there was something chasing them." As the two Creators wandered into the kitchen, Koopa fetched some powdered drinking chocolate and some milk. "Cocoa?", he asked groggily. "Ah, no thanks. It's a coffee for me." Cdr replied, then went to turn on the radio, sitting neatly on the unit top. "GREAT DEALS! GREAT PRICES! GREAT SERVICE! COME ON DOWN TO THE GRAND CITY MALL, OPEN FROM SIX AM SHARP!" blared from the speakers at an obnoxiously-high volume, forcing Cdr to hurriedly turn the radio down, lest he wake any more of the other Creators up. "BOXING DAY DEALS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS! COME ONE, COME ALL, BUT ONLY FOR TODAY!" The advert concluded, quickly followed up by a short jingle that sounded like it had been played on a glockenspiel. "Oh, I forgot. To everyone else, today's Boxing Day..." Koopa uttered. "But what's so bad about that?" Cdr asked. "Christmas was only yesterday, and in the traditional sense of the holiday, we've got another 11 days at least until the celebrations actually end!" "You'll see soon enough. Come on, let's head on down to the supermarket, might as well see if we can pick up some food for the party later." Koopa replied. Just a few minutes later, the two Creators had exited the bar, and were en-route to the nearest supermarket, the local 'Earlyrise'. People were swarming the streets, all heading in the same direction as the group Koopa and Cdr had seen earlier were going. One pedestrian rudely pushed past Cdr, but he gave it no mind. Inside the busy supermarket, tired staff hurried about their duties, getting the shop ready for the day; it was clear that they weren't used to being up so early. "Alright, let's split up and look for the things we're gonna need." Cdr mused. "That sounds like a plan, I'll meet you back at the checkouts once I've got the drinks." Koopa responded. Above Koopa's head, the speakers were blasting some nondescript pop song from a few years ago. Sighing at the lack of appropriate music, Koopa continued his quest to the drinks aisle, wishing he could be done with the task at hand as quickly as possible. Soon, he found himself asking a shop assistant where the cloudy lemonade was, and the human and Creator soon entered a brief conversation once the beverage had been found. "Ah, I don't really know what the big deal is about today." The assistant uttered grimly. "I should be at home with my family, celebrating Christmas and enjoying cold sage and onion stuffing and turkey sandwiches, but nope. The boss called us all in on our days off - says we'll supposedly get a raise if we do, but I sincerely doubt that." FOUR HOURS LATER Back at the bar, the scene was abuzz with activity. Cdr and MKG were busy fixing some decorations that had fallen down the previous day, Indominus was preparing the Christmas Pudding, and Wolfzilla was busy setting up a playlist for the lunch the Creators were preparing to hold. Koopa, meanwhile, had made it back to the bar about half an hour ago, and was busy trying to sew a hole in his jacket that had been torn open by one of the insane shoppers that flooded the supermarket he and Cdr had went to earlier. "It's no fun having to wrestle with random strangers over something as minuscule as a bottle of Cola." He thought to himself. No sooner than this thought had crossed his mind, a strange, shooting pain radiated out from his crown, over his scalp and down into his forehead. It was then that he began to hear a voice, echoing about the vaults of his skull! "Master... Why...?"